Rán
thumb|Rán usa su red para llevarse a un marinero a las profundidades en una ilustración de Johannes Gehrts, 1901En la mitología nórdica, Rán es una diosa y personificación del mar. Rán y su esposo Ægir, un jötunn que también personifica el mar, tienen nueve hijas, que personifican las olas. Las diosas se asocian frecuentemente con una red, que usa para capturar marineros. Según la introducción prosaica a un poema en la Edda poética y en la Saga völsunga, Rán prestó una vez su red al dios Loki. Rán está atestiguada en la Edda poética, compilada en el siglo XIII de fuentes tradicionales anteriores; la Edda prosaica, escrita en el siglo XIII por Snorri Sturluson; tanto en la saga Völsunga como Friðþjófs saga hins frœkna; y en la poesía de los escaldos. Etimología El nombre común en nórdico antiguo rán significa "saqueo" o "robo, atraco".Faulkes (1998: 250) and discussion in Simek (2007 1993:260). A su vez, los académicos ven el teónimo Rán con el significado, por ejemplo, "robo, atraco".Simek (2007 1993:260). Sobre la etimología del teónimo, el académico Rudolf Simek dice: "aunque el significado del nombre no se aclarado totalmente, Rán se comprendía probablemente como una 'atracadora'...y no tiene nada que ver con nórdico antiguo ráða 'gobernar'". Como Rán es una personificación del mar, los escaldos emplean su nombre en una variedad de kennings para referirse al mar. Los ejemplos incluyen Ránar-land ("tierra de Ran"), ''-salr'' ("salón de Rán") y ''-vegr'' ("camino de Rán") y rán-beðr ("el lecho de Rán"). significando "el lecho del mar".Gudbrund Vigfusson (1874:487-488). Testimonios Edda poética thumb|Rán tira de su red junto a su esposo Ægir como muestra Friedrich Wilhelm Heine (1845-1921) basado en un original de Friedrich Wilhelm Engelhard (1813-1902) Rán recibe tres menciones en la Edda prosaica, dos en la poesía y una en la prosa. La primera mención ocurre en una estrofa de Helgakviða Hundingsbana I, cuando la valquiria Sigrún asiste al barco del héroe Helgi mientras se encuentra con aguas feroces: |Helgakviða Hundingsbana I}} En las notas de su traducción, Larrington dice que Rán "busca capturar y ahogar a los hombres con su red" y que "dar a alguien a la diosa marina es ahogarlos".Davidson (1999 1996: 279, 280). La segunda aparición ocurre en la estrofa encontrada en Helgakviða Hjörvarðssonar. En esta estrofa, el héroe Atli menciona a Rán mientras se insulta con Hrímgerðr, una jötunn: |Helgakviða Hjörvarðssonar}} Finalmente, en la introducción en prosa a Reginsmál, Loki visita a Rán (aquí presentada como Rom) para pedirle prestada su red: |Reginsmál}} El traductor Henry Adams Bellows señala cómo esta versión de la narración difiere de cómo aparece en otras fuentes, donde Loki captura el lucio con sus propias manos. Edda prosaica Las secciones de la Edda prosaica Skáldskaparmál y Háttatal contienen varias menciones a Rán. La sección 25 del Skáldskaparmál (¿Cómo debe mencionarse el mar?") ofrece formas en las que los poetas pueden referirse al mar, incluyendo "esposo de Rán" y "tierra de Rán y las hijas de Ægir", pero también "padre de las hijas de Ægir".Faulkes (1995 1989: 91). En la misma sección, el autor cita un fragmento de una obra del escaldo islandés del siglo XI Hofgarða-Refr Gestsson, donde Rán es mencionada como la "völva...de Gymir" El autor de la sección comenta que la estrofa "implica que son todos lo mismo, Ægir y Hler y Gymir".Faulkes (1998: 92). El autor continúa con una cita de otra estrofa por el escaldo que menciona a Rán: El capítulo 33 del Skáldskaparmál discute por qué los escaldos pueden referirse al oro como "fuego de Ægir". La sección rastrea el kenning a la narración en torno a Ægir, en el que el jötunn emplea el "oro brillante" en el centro de su salón para iluminarlo "como el fuego" (que el narrador compara con las espadas llameantes en el Valhalla). La sección explica que "Rán es el nombre de la esposa de Ægir, y el nombre de sus nueve hijas son como están escrito arriba...Entonces los Æsir descubrieron que Rán tenía una red en la que capturaba a todo el que fuera al mar...por la que esta es la historia del origen del oro siendo llamado fuego o luz o brillo de Ægir, Rán o las hijas de Ægir, y de tales kennings la práctica se ha desarrollado ahora de llamar fuego de oro del mar y de todos los términos por él, dado que los nombres de Ægir y Rán también son términos para el mar, y dado que el oro es ahora llamado fuego de lagos o ríos y de todos nombres de ríos".Faulkes (1998:95). El capítulo continúa con la discusión respecto al desarrollo de estos kennings y el concepto de alegoría. En la sección Nafnaþulur del Skáldskaparmál, Rán aparece en una lista de diosas (nórdico antiguo ásynjur).Faulkes (1998:157). Saga Völsunga saga y Friðþjófs saga hins frœkna Rán recibe una sola mención en la saga Völsunga. Como en la introducción prosaica al poema éddico Reginsmál (discutido arriba), "enviaron a Loki a obtener el oro. Él fue a Rán y obtuvo su red".Byock (1990:58). En la saga legendaria Friðþjófs saga hins frœkna, Friðþjófr y sus hombres se encuentran en una violenta tormenta y el protagonista lamenta que pronto descansará en el lecho de Rán.Eiríkr Magnússon and Morris (1875:84).Entonces el protagonista dedice que ya que van a "ir a Rán" (at til Ránar skal fara), mejor hacerlo con oro para cada hombre. Luego divide el oro y habla de nuevo con ellos.Eiríkr Magnússon and Morris (1875:86). Acogida e interpretación académica Según Rudolf Simek, "...Rán es la gobernante de los reinos de los muertos al fondo del mar al que van la gente que se ha hogado". Simek dice que "mientras que Ægir personifica el mar como un poder amistoso, Rán personifica el lado siniestro del mar, al menos en los ojos de los marineros islandeses de la era vikinga tardía".Simek (2007 1993:260). Referencias Bibliografía * Byock, Jesse (Trans.). 1990. The Saga of the Volsungs. University of California Press. * Eiríkr Magnússon y Morris, William. 1875. Three Northern Love Stories and Other Tales. Ellis & White. * Faulkes, Anthony (Trans.). 1995 1989. Edda. Everyman. * Faulkes, Anthony. (Editor). 1998. [http://www.vsnrweb-publications.org.uk/Edda-2a.pdf Edda: Skáldskaparmál. I.] Viking Society for Northern Research. * Gudbrandur Vigfusson. 1874. An Icelandic-English Dictionary: Based on the Ms. Collections of the Late Richard Cleasby. Clarendon Press. * Bellows, Henry Adams (Trans.) (1936). The Poetic Edda. Princeton University Press. New York: The American-Scandinavian Foundation. * Larrington, Carolyne (Trans.). 1999 1996. The Poetic Edda. Oxford World's Classics. * Simek, Rudolf. 2007 1993. Translated by Angela Hall. Dictionary of Northern Mythology. D.S. Brewer. Categoría:Diosas nórdicas Categoría:Dioses del mar